Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heiwa to Kazuhira no Blues
}} Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heiwa to Wahei no Blues (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Blues of Peace and Harmony) is the official CD drama and soundtrack written by Hideo Kojima and preformed by Tomokazu Sugita and Akio Ōtsuka, the Japanese voice actors of Kazuhira Miller and Naked Snake, respectively. The soundtrack also features 2 character songs for Miller and Snake and remixed versions of tracks from the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Original Soundtrack as well as others that wasn't featured on the soundtrack. It was released on September 22, 2010 under the catalogue number GFCA-239. It was the second audio drama CD to be released in the Metal Gear series, the first being the Metal Gear Solid audio drama. However, unlike the first audio drama, Heiwa to Wahei no Blues elaborated on events that were briefly alluded to in the main game. The first five drama pieces were an extended version of the Briefing File "How Miller met Snake" in the main game, and were included in the Japanese versions of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. In addition, another drama piece, "Snake & Kaz (Sauna)," elaborated on another event in the game that was alluded to in the Briefing Files, in this case the shower fight Big Boss and Miller got into during a reprimand to the latter for his womanizing behavior in "Paz's Diary - 8th Entry." Track list Radio Drama scripts Snake & Kaz (Encounter) Chapter 1 Kazuhira Miller: Life's funny sometimes, isn't it? Naked Snake (Big Boss): What brought that on? Miller: We first met as enemies on the battlefield, and now here we are fighting side by side. Snake: You mean Colombia? Miller: Yeah. After I quit the JSDF, I made my way there and got myself a position as a drill sergeant for a band of revolutionaries, despite the fact that I'd never seen a day of combat. Snake: I see you had the gift for talking business in Spanish even back then. Miller: C'mon, stop it, you're making me blush. Unlucky for me, though, you were in the service of the Colombian Army. I remember it like it was yesterday. It all happened in an instant. You guys ambushed us, and half my unit was taken out. My mind went totally blank. I couldn't keep it together... My whole unit was... Over there! Move! That way! Turn right! Fire! Fire! Eat this! Get Down! This way! Run, run! Move it!!! Go, go, go, go, go! Turn left! Right! Turn right! It's a damn ambush...! Soldier 1: What should we do, Master - Master Miller! Miller: Uhh... Umm... Soldier 1: Master! Miller: Split up. You come with me. Soldier 2: Wait, what about me...? Miller: You go that way. That's an order! Soldier 2: You're using me as bait...! Miller: No, I am not. Now move it! Miller: R-run! This way! Soldier 1: But, Master, that's-! M-Master Miller! Hey! Booby traps... Damn it! No...! Snake: CASEVAC the wounded. Seize as many weapons as we can carry. Line up the bodies by the road and cover them with a tarp. OK, you, commander! Drop your weapons! Hands on your head! ¿Hablas inglés? Miller: Afraid I... Snake: Speak up! Miller: Afraid I can't lift my hands. Snake: Don't be stupid, commander. Your men are all dead. Miller: I-I... I came here from Japan. Snake: What? Miller: I chose to come here! Came b-because my place, my place is on the battlefield! Snake: All right, all right - now let me see your hands. Miller: Be my kaishaku. Snake: Your what? Miller: Seppuku... Hara-kiri. I'm a samurai. I disembowel myself. When I do, you cut off my head. That's being a kaishaku. From behind, it's all one cut from below the medulla. Just stop before you get clean through. That way my head stays attached - I don't want it left for the birds. Can't handle that? Snake: ...Machete. MSF soldier: Here you are, Boss. Miller: Don't worry... It'll be over soon. Goodbye...! Grenade! MSF soldier: Boss! Snake: Can't go off if you don't release the lever. Miller: Let go... Snake: I don't think so. Stand down! Last-ditch kamikaze, huh? Miller: I'll... we'll never lose again... The Japanese will never lose again. We'll do... whatever it takes! But we'll never... be beaten again! Ne... ve... Snake & Kaz (Encounter) Chapter 2 Kazuhira Miller: A field hospital... No, a tent...? Naked Snake (Big Boss): You're in a makeshift tent set up by the government. You look better than I expected. Don't try to move. The place is a sauna during the day, but you'll have to bear it. Miller: ...Get lost... Snake: After we're done talking. I'm unarmed, and you're out of grenades. Miller: ...Get lost... Snake: I could always just put you out of your misery. I did lose some of my men. Here. I brought you a present. Go on, open it. Miller: ... Why are you here? To interrogate me? Snake: Wrong. I already know all about you. Kazuhira Miller. Miller: Hmph... Snake: Formerly of Japan's Self-Defense Forces... An army that doesn't fight. Miller: It's no army. Snake: You went to America, then ended up down here. No combat experience to speak of. Yet somehow, two months ago you became drill sergeant to a platoon of rebels. Impressive. Miller: If you're here to piss on me then get lost. Snake: Wrong again. Mind if I sit here? Miller: Son of a... Don't move the bed. Snake: I came to make you an offer. Miller: What? Snake: I want you to join me. Miller: Join you? Snake: That's right. Miller: What do you say? Snake: I'm serious. Miller: I was hired by the revolutionaries. Pay's not as bad as you think. Snake: Spoken like a true businessman. The fighting here won't be over anytime soon. Miller: You expect me to change sides and help the government? Snake: Wrong - again. Miller: Then enlighten me. Snake: My contract with the government expired yesterday. Your unit was my last job for them. Miller: ... So, you're just like me. You go where the money is. Snake: It isn't about the money. We all fight for ourselves. Miller: So... for the money. I think I just realized how the Japanese turned their economy around. Snake: I guess I can't convince you right away. Save your breath. Miller: Now take a hike. Snake: ...I hear you're headed for a cell as soon as you're better. Interrogators here can be very unpleasant. I should know. I trained them. Miller: Oh yeah? Snake: One technique the French liked to use in Indochina... pushing bamboo splinters under the fingernails. Miller: The fingernails...? Snake: It's extremely painful. I've watched grown men scream like babies. They literally shit themselves. Miller: Trying to scare me? Snake: But pain doesn't kill you. And you have ten fingernails, ten toenails. They'll take their time on every one of them. And when that's over? Your nails'll be gone, but they'll just be getting started. Your teeth, for example. 28 of those. Still got your wisdom teeth? Open your present. Miller: You're giving me... a diaper?! Snake: It'll come in handy - trust me. Miller: Very funny. Snake: Look outside. Government soldier: Fire! Snake: One of the regular military's "executions." You see a lot of them around here. How about it? Join me and I'll throw in a full pardon - forget the whole thing. Miller: You're a mercenary. What can you do? Snake: The base commander and I have a little understanding. Miller: An understanding...? Snake: My journal contains a few secrets he'd rather his superiors not know about. Miller: ... Blackmail? Snake: He just doesn't want to get lined up too. Miller: Hey, you're in a hospital. Snake: You're the only patient. Miller: But why me? How do you know I won't just take off and join back up with the rebels? Snake: Well, I'm hearing rumors. Miller: What rumors? Snake: That Kazuhira Miller is a government spy whose mission was to infiltrate the rebels and bring them down from the inside. Miller: Bullshit. Snake: Part of the government's disinformation campaign. Maybe the CIA's planting ideas. Miller: So what. Snake: But what are the rebels going to think? Your unit was wiped out, only your body wasn't among the dead. Doesn't look good for you, huh? Miller: You? You started those rumors... Snake: No, but it doesn't change the fact that your days with the rebels are over. They'll be looking to get even with that traitor, Kazuhira Miller. Good luck going freelance on your own, at least around these parts... Having said that, getting out of the country won't be easy, either. Helping rebels... it isn't worth it. They're broke, barely any firepower, and a lot to be responsible for. And don't join government forces either, all that power and corruption - the stink'll never wash off. Join me. We make our own way. No ideology, no balance of power to worry about. Just the perfect home for those who want to fight. Miller: You want me to join you? We may be hired guns, but you're still my enemy. Snake: ...Some people are only good at fighting. Whether we're born that way, or someone made 'em that way, their place has always been on the battlefield. Right? Miller: But what do they fight for? Country? Family? Money...? Snake: I... It doesn't matter. But guys like that, cut from the same cloth... they belong on the same side. Better than killing each other. Miller: "Victory... or death..." Snake: What? Miller: I don't accept that you beat me. Snake: Oh? Miller: I have no reason to join you. Snake: Uh-huh. Miller:'''How about... a contest? '''Snake: A contest? Miller: You win, and I'll join you. But if you lose, you have to let me go. Snake: So you can do what? Miller: I just want to settle things between us, that's all. What do you say? Let me heal up. Gimme a week. I choose the contest and the place. Snake: ... Fine. It's a deal. Miller: Hey. When I win, and I'm free... I'm going to tell the rebels that you're the real spy. What's so funny? Snake: You'll be the one getting the bamboo manicure. Here, you'll need this... Miller: Thanks. Snake: And if you need anything, let the guys here know. I'll give 'em the heads-up. Miller: I will. Snake: One other thing. Miller: What? Snake: Don't think of escaping. These guys, they fall in line, but they can be a little temperamental. Can't have our contest if you make 'em shoot you. Miller: Yeah. Snake: Catch you later, Kazuhira Miller. Miller: Hey. Snake: Hm? Miller: ... I'm not in this for the money. Snake: So what is it? Miller: ... No... It's nothing you need to hear. So what do I call you? Snake: Me? Miller: Yeah? Snake: Call me 'Boss.' The name's Snake. Miller: See you in a week, Snake. Snake: Yup. I'll leave this here. Snake & Kaz (Encounter) Chapter 3 Kazuhira Miller: Guess you kept your word. The soldiers in the camp have been helping me out. There's a guard assigned to watch me, but he lets me move around the hospital freely. The guard said, "Boss' orders were to make sure you had the run of the place." I could tell he wasn't lying. It's weird. You're not with the government forces anymore, yet he still calls you "Boss." Not only that, he looks proud of it. Unfortunately, stretching my legs has shown me something else - escape's not an option. Eyes everywhere, 24 hours a day. Well, I figured as much. I had them get things ready in preparation for the contest... or so I told them. Goggles, stopwatch, spears... They even let me have a semi-custom 1911 modified for sport shooting. They've all been too kind. But the guard told me, "Try to use it on the Boss, and he'll show you his "broken gun" trick." I asked him if he meant like a magic trick, but he just laughed and said, "Give it a shot. You'll see what happens." The men here all have a deep respect for you. As a soldier. As a leader. A lot of them want to leave the military so they can go with you. "I would lay down my life for that man." The words of a soldier who once served under your command. Is that the secret to your strength? I... when I led the rebels, I pushed them around like a slave driver. And I did what I more or less told them, but... If I had asked them to leave their group and follow me, how many of them would have done it? With my unit gone now, I guess I'll never know... The final preparations. I passed a letter to Miel, a local peddler, along with a bottle of Scotch I got my hands on. The soldiers watched us for a while, but eventually they left us alone. Miel may be his name, but booze was his honey... and he buzzed over to that Scotch like a regular bee. Okay, now go! The letter was for some guerrillas I'd taken under my wing. They were good, and I trusted them. They were left in reserve during the op, so they had to still be alive. It didn't take long for Miel to deliver their response - "Understood. Plan is a go." Perfect. I knew victory was in my hands. The week passed quickly. Okay, stop here. Come on out. Naked Snake (Big Boss): Miller, this area's no good. Find somewhere else. Miller: You afraid of something? No one's ever set foot in this jungle. The crocs here don't have a taste for human flesh. Snake: I'm not talking about those caimans. Miller: There's no dangerous animals to worry about. Except maybe snakes, and I figure they're on your side. Nothing will disturb us here. Snake: I've heard of a group of bandits that operate in these parts. They grow drugs for the cartel. I doubt they're going to appreciate any visitors. And no one's ever set foot here? Look again, signs of human activity everywhere. Trampled grass, blade marks on tree trunks, and over there - that stone's been turned over. It's still damp. Somebody was through here, in the last few hours. And not just one or two guys. Forget about this place, samurai. You're just making it worse for yourself. Miller: No, this has got to be the place. Snake: Why? Miller: Uhh... Hold on, Just what are you afraid of, Snake? Your men can stand watch. Keep a look out for bandits. Make sure I don't try to escape. Why do you think they're here? All these guys, all that firepower, nobody'd pick a fight with them. Am I wrong? Snake: All right. So, what are we doing here? Miller: Gonna catch some fish. Ever gone spear fishing? Snake: I've gone knife fishing. Miller: Fishing... with a knife? Snake: Nothing beats a good knife. Ever. Miller: Well, close enough. Whoever gets the most and biggest wins. Nice and peaceful, huh? Snake: Here. And if I win, you'll join me? Miller: Of course. I'll even call you "Boss." Okay, no point standing around. Let's get going. Snake:...Th- they're monsters... It's full of arowana! You knew about this fishing hole, huh? That's why you picked this fishing hole, huh? That's why you picked this place? Miller: ... Sure. Snake: How many'd you get? Miller: Two... Snake: ...Not too big, huh. They wouldn't feed a sparrow. Miller: And you got two, four, six... seven. Snake: Every one must be at least 3 feet... Tell you what, I'll even the odds for you. Miller: What do you mean? Snake: You beat me in any one event and you win the contest. I let you go, and you'll never hear from me again. So what's next? Miller: ...How about... arm wrestling? Snake & Kaz (Encounter) Chapter 4 Go! Don't mess with the Boss! Boss wins! Naked Snake (Big Boss): Anything else you're good at? Kazuhira Miller: Field strip and reassemble a firearm! I was the fastest in all of Japan. Snake: Okay. Let's do it blindfolded. Miller: What? Go! Miller: Huh? ...This goes... Wait, hang on, this end... Ah- this is oily... No, that's not right... Snake: Done. Stop! What's that, a model airplane? Miller: ...Next, speed-eating! Snake: Speed-eating? Like what? Miller: Those. Snake: The fish we just caught? The arowana? Miller: Yup. And you can't boil them or grill them. Snake: Raw, huh. Miller: You got it. Can't handle that? Snake: Not my first choice, but... a soldier eats what he can, when he can eat. Gotta have a strong stomach. Miller: That's right. Time to see whose is stronger. Snake: Bring it on. Guess its been 8 years. Man, this takes me back. Survival Viewer! Miller: Survi- what? What the...? The whole thing?! Snake: Mmm, delicious! Miller: You... You can eat raw fish? Snake: What, you thought only the Japanese did that? Miller: Uh, even the Japanese don't just wolf down a whole fish like that... Snake: I want some more! What're you waiting for? Eat up! Miller: Uhh... Snake: Mmm... Tasty! Miller: You... eat the guts too? Snake: These tender bits are extra delicious. The parasites? Just gotta chew well to kill 'em. Miller: Hold it!! Snake: Hm? Miller: E-enough already. Snake: Okay. So? Miller: So what? Snake: You're giving up and joining my unit? Miller: ... No. I'm just getting started... Okay, next is... Snake: There's more? Miller: You better believe it. Snake: So what now? Judo? A noodle-eating contest? You've heard about those...? Miller: No, not this time. Shooting - speed shooting! Snake: Keep your voice down. Miller: We take turns. Six targets each. Whoever shoots the fastest wins. Snake: All right. But it's nearly sundown. And if the bandits hear our gunfire, we'll have them to deal with. Miller: This is the last event. Snake: Agreed. Miller: And if I lose this time, I promise I'll join your unit. Snake: I'm holding you to that. Miller: I'll take somebody's 1911. Stand by! 2.62 seconds. Not bad. You're up. Miller: That I am. Only my target is... You, Snake. We're surrounded... Hey! Miller: Kept you waiting, huh? You guys can finally show yourselves. Snake: So that shout was their cue? Who are they? Don't look much like bandits to me. Miller: These are my most trusted men. They were already here. Snake: That's why you insisted on this place. Miller: That's about right. Snake: And the "contest." Just buying time till the sun went down? Miller: ... It has been fun. But I'll be damned if I'm going to be your lapdog. Snake: Lapdog? All I did was ask you to join me. Miller: Sounds the same to me. Remember what I said? I'm not in this for the money. Snake: Yeah. So what was it? Miller: I have a dream. Snake: You have a dream? Taking cues from Dr. King? Miller: Not that kind of dream. But I will change the world. It's the dawn of a new business era, and I will create just the business it needs. Snake: How did I ever talk down to a businessman like you? Miller: The days of the Cold War are numbered. What will follow is a time of chaos, with no clear-cut line friend and foe. I will offer this world personnel, supplies, maintenance, intelligence... Whatever military muscle it needs, where it's needed. Irrespective of ideologies, isms, or borders. Privatized militaries will shape world affairs and the economy, and I will be the point man for this new age. Mercenaries are news to nobody. This is a whole new ballgame. I guess I can't convince you right away. Save your breath. What do you say? You want to come work for me? Along with them. Snake: These guerrillas? Miller: Yeah. They were the cream of the crop when I was a drill sergeant. I trust them more than anyone, which is why they'll have a piece of the ground floor. Why don't you join us? Snake: Sorry to disappoint you. Miller: So the negotiations are over? Too bad. Snake: You gonna shoot me? Miller: I don't want to kill you. I just want to get away. Stay back... Dammit! My gun! The, the slide's gone?! You mean this? When did you-! ...All of you, grab him, now! Do it. Ah- hey, hey, what are you- Not me, get Snake! Let me go! Miller's Guerillas: Sorry, Master Miller. Miller: What...? Snake: It was Miel. Miller: Hm? Snake: Miel. The guy you gave that letter to while you were recovering. Miller: How did you-? Snake: He showed it to me the moment after you gave it to him. Miller: ... That huckster works for you too? Snake: So I paid visits to the guys in the letter, and they said they wanted to join me. Miller: You betrayed me?! Snake: They just made a decision. Right? Miller's Guerillas: Right, Boss. Snake: Even then, you thought I'd only have one man watching you? You've got a lot to learn about intelligence work, I don't have any ninja in my family tree. But you've got an eye for talent, I'll give you that. They're all great soldiers. And they saw right through that story about you being a government agent. Miller: How did you convince them? Snake: We just sat down and talked man to man. So, you gonna admit defeat for real this time? Miller: I get it... Charisma's what makes the difference... Snake: Here, get up. Miller: Outta my way! I'll survive on my own if I have to! Stop! We'll shoot! Snake: Hold fire. He made off with a spear. Yeah. He's headed into bad ground. The bandits? It'll be dark soon. You guys wait here. Boss! Be careful. Snake & Kaz (Encounter) Chapter 5 Kazuhira Miller: Come on, give it up! Get up! Come at me again! What's the matter? Take a swing! Damn you! You're wide open! Just like that "scheme" of yours! Go to hell! There you go! Stab me! Come on and stab me! Drive it right into my heart! Useless! Your arm is shaking! ... Lemme go... You're breaking my neck... Naked Snake (Big Boss): Now, are you going to join me? Or do you want to do your hara-kiri for real this time? I'll even be your kaishaku. Or should I end it here, with my arm? Time to make your choice. Miller: All right, All right, lemme go... Just can't get away from you... You're not just a snake, you're a constrictor. Snake: You give up? Miller: I've got nothing on you. You even took my own men from me... Snake: So, you're throwing the towel!? Miller: No... I haven't lost yet. You what? There's one last thing that... hasn't been settled. I haven't lost yet. Snake: You don't still wanna- Miller: But I will join you. Let's work together. We'll be business partners. Snake: I'm not interested in making money. Miller: That's not what I meant. They call us Japanese "economic animals." Say we're "obsessed with money." But that's not true. We don't invest in something that doesn't move us. I will deliver a service that delivers on its promise. And I will be compensated appropriately. But my goal isn't to make money. Snake: So what do you want? Miller: Recognition. To prove myself. I have a dream. You must have one too. Snake: Mine is no dream. Miller: I know that with you, I can make my dream come true. I've seen that now. But... I can handle the business end. We're talking about a military without ideologies, without isms, or borders... Isn't that what you want? Let's build it together - a home for those who fight. The home you want. Snake: An army without borders... Miller: Yeah. Snake: You know... Miller: What? Snake: I think I understand how a foreigner with no connections or experience landed a job here as a drill sergeant. Miller: Yeah? Snake: And why it didn't work out for you. Miller: I was unlucky - I ended up against you. Snake: Can you stand? Miller: Help me up. Partners, Boss? Snake: Call me "Snake." Miller: We'll settle our contest some other time. Snake: Fine by me. Miller: Say... what's your count with the ladies? Snake: Huh? Miller: How many women you've been with? Snake: Huh. You first. Miller: This many. Actually... this many. Snake: Damn... Miller: You? Snake: Me? I've... Hm? Miller: ... Snake... Snake: You noticed, huh? Miller: ...We're surrounded. Guess we've stumbled onto somebody's turf. Here they come. Two of 'em. Snake: Consecutive! C! Q! C! Miller: Impressive, Snake. Snake: They had weapons. Can you shoot? Miller: This is ancient! Snake: Better than nothing. Nobody operates out here, not the government, not the rebels. A no-mans land. Except for bandits. Miller: Pretty much. We gotta get back to the others. Snake: After we get past these guys. This is battle. Some things are unavoidable, but... don't take a life if you don't have to. Miller: Got it. Let's see what you can do, partner. Contact, 10 o'clock! LMG ! Contact, front! SMG ! Clear! Move! Snake & Kaz (Entry gate) Snake & Kaz (Love Cardboard) We hear Snake and Miller breathing heavily while running inside the Love Box admist the sound of gunfire until Miller almost trips. Snake: "Watch where you're going?" Miller: "Sorry Snake, but I can't see a thing." Snake: "Of course! You're wearing sunglasses inside a dark cardboard box. Snake removes Miller's sunglasses from him. Snake: "You're better without them." Miller: "This box is too small for two people. Can you tell R&D..." Snake: "Shh..." Snake and Miller remained still inside the box. We hear an enemy truck passing by. After the truck is gone, Snake takes a deep breath and Miller puts on his glasses again. Miller: "Can you tell R&D to make these boxes a bit bigger?" Snake: "Anything larger would just attract attention." Snake knocks on the box. Miller': "Just put a 'heavy object' warning on it then." Snake: "I'll tell them that then... Let's go!" We hear Snake and Miller breathing heavily and running inside the box again. Background noises include gunfire and an AI weapon singing. Miller: (curious tone) "Snake! Is that your morning breath?" Snake: "You're just imagining things." Miller trips again. Snake: "You're tripping again." Miller: "I feel so sick... Being inside a box with morning breath..." Miller trips once again. Snake: "Again! Watch your steps! You're being recklesss!" Miller: "Enough... Miller takes a deep breath. Miller: (calmly) "You stink!" Snake yells in frustration and gets out of the cardboard box. Snake: "Fine! Just walk on your own then." This draws the attention of nearby enemy soldiers, who begin firing at Snake and Miller. Enemy soldier: "INTRUDERS! GET THEM!" Miller: "Dammit Boss!" Snake: "RUN!!" Snake & Kaz (Sauna) Translation provided by http://capslock-mgs.livejournal.com/474801.html If anyone wants to fix any translations, the actual track and more can be found here: http://www.absolute-video-games.com/audio/1985/snake-and-kaz-sauna?album=56 Snake: Shouldn't you take your sunglasses off? Miller: Ah. So that's why it was so dark in here. Snake: Aaah. Miller: Boss? It's you, Snake? Snake: So it's finished, huh? Miller: Hm? Snake: This room. Miller: Ah, sauna? Snake: It's so not like you... Miller: Hmm? Snake: Isn't it a bit too... extravagant? To have a sauna in our Mother Base? Miller: Well, you were the one who approved it? Snake: I changed my mind while I was on a mission. Isn't it a bit too costy? Miller: We talked about this before, right? It should be pretty economical if we use filtered ocean water and think about our electricity expenses. Miller: And we have some soliders from Finland, I think it might boost their morale a bit. Miller: Wanna use some soap? Snake: Nope! Miller: This sauna is quite popular. You wait till it gets hot, then you pour water, which creates steam. It's like one of 'em Finnish saunas! 20 people can get in. Snake: Aah. Miller: Snake? Snake: Kaz. I heard someone got injured here. Miller: Hmm? Oh, that was barely a bruise... Snake: And he was recovering from it for a month? Who was it? Miller: Armadillo. Snake: You were here when it happened? Miller: Aaaah. Yeah. He suddenly slipped. Probably on soap. Snake: Slipped. That guy, huh. The one who has a posture of a tank, huh. Slipped. Miller:: Yeah. He was so heavy that when he fell, the seagulls on the top of our Mother Base went flying. Snake: Huuuh. Miller: Maybe he just felt dizzy. He was in a sauna, after all. Snake: Sauna, huh. Miller: Boss. Snake: Kaz. Miller: Boss? Snake: Is there anything you want to tell me? Miller: Ah, yeah. Snake... you going inside? Snake: Will you show me around? --- Miller: Just look at this steam. Snake: There... there's an injury on the inside of your thigh. Miller: W-what are you looking at. Snake: At you, at your whole body. Well... Besides that part you're hiding with that towel. Snake: Kaz, so... Miller: So! What do you think about this sauna, isn't it something? Snake: Yeah. It's quite refreshing, compared to that dry tropical weather. Snake: So... Kaz. Miller: Yeah, what? Snake: What's with these leaves? Miller: Vihta. Tied up leaves from a Japanese white birch. Snake: Vihta. Miller: You use it to strike your body. It stimulates the blood circulation. Revigorates you. Snake: Huuuh. Let me try it. Miller: Sure thing. Snake: Give me it. Miller: Here. Snake: Huuh. This is nice. Miller: Geez, you use so much strength, Snake. Snake: So, Kaz. Show me your back. Miller: ... Huh? My back? Snake: Yeah. Stand up and turn around. Miller: W-Why? W-What, Snake? Snake: Take off your towel. Miller: S-Snake? Where are you touching me? Snake: You even have scars on your ass. As if someone clawed at it... Miller: I-Isn't this enough? Snake: No. Show me more. Turn around. Miller: Huh? Snake: Turn around. Snake: Huuuh. Miller: Snake. Snake: Kaz. Are you popular? Miller: ... I suppose so. Snake: Ooooh. *groans* Miller: Ah, Snake? Where are you touching me? Snake: Kaz. That. Miller: Ah, oh... Snake: Hey, do you remember? Miller: Eh? Snake: That time, when just we met. You asked me how many women I had in MSF. Miller: Huh? Snake: Or was it, how many women I had that you could make yours? Miller: Ah, aaah. Snake: It's been two years. So, how many new girls have you had since then? Miller: Hmmm... Somewhere around... this? *shows some number using his fingers* Snake: THAT MANY!? Miller: Ah, uh... Snake: How come you had so many of them despite leading a life like ours? Snake: Kaz. I'm not going to control everyone's love affairs. You're free to choose. The responsibility is also in your hands. Miller: Just what I'd expect from you, Boss- Snake: However. I also believe it's important that no one sets a bad example when it comes to their duties and intentions. Do you understand? Miller: Hah, I see you're getting a bit red, maybe I should go- Snake: Kaz. You, as a deputy commander, should be more sensible. Miller: What's with that... Snake: Gazelle asked me for some advice. Right after she got back from a mission. She wanted to talk. Ain't she a pretty girl? Miller: Well, yeah. Snake: Did you do it with her? Miller: She said so? Snake: By the way. Gazelle said she saw you with Swan. So pretty and yet she works with us, what a waste... Miller: Well, as long as she is-- Snake: You went here with her. Miller: Huh? Snake: You took a shower with her here, huh. You two. Alone. Miller: W-Well... *whips* Miller: Huuurts! Snake: So how was it. I've heard everything. Soap play, huh. Miller: Soap play- Snake: Tell me! Miller: I'm sorry, it was so suddenly- Snake: So suddenly? Armadillo saw you two. And Swan was his girlfriend. Snake: And was he surprised! That Armadillo, who was so proud of his tank-like balance... Snake: ... fell down, huh... So hard, the seagulls on the top of our Mother Base went flying! Snake: Vihta! (the following part is full of fighting and hard to follow unless you listen to this track while reading it) Snake: Two-timing! Snake: What happened to chivarly! You're setting bad example, what the hell are you doing? Miller: Snake... Snake: And to think I even have to lecture you on this! Miller: I was just stupid that time! Snake: Oh really? I know they weren't the only ones you slept with. So, who else was it? Dolphin? Elephant? Do you want me to crush you for all this!? Miller: I didn't do anything with them! Snake: You bastard! This time, I'll mince you! Snake: Won't let you do that! Snake: You damn pervert! Snake: Wait! Snake: Don't you move from where you're... Miller: Boss, calm down... When it comes to animals, I-* * I'm guessing he was trying to make some joke here Snake: Too bad this is a human society, huh? Miller: Waaah! Snake: Wait! Snake: Snake kiiick! Miller: W-W-Waiiit, my neck... Snake: Do you feel hot? Doesn't it feel good? This wind... Miller: You're... so hot... I can feel it on my back... Snake: Kaz, think about it seriously. It's either women, or us. Miller: ... Can't I have both? Snake: You bastard! Miller: What's... wrong... with being... popular! Snake: That was a good punch. But that's not enough to beat me. Miller: Impressive as always, Boss... Snake: What have you got there? Miller: Heehee. Snake: Fulton Recovery System? What are you going to do with it? Miller: How about flying away, hm, Boss? --- Snake: Apologise to everyone. And be more careful next time. Miller: Uh... Snake: You'll be the one to clean up our sauna. For a whole year. Miller: Yeah. Snake: Great. Snake: Eh. Snake: Hey, you all. What are you looking at? Get back to what you were doing. Snake & Kaz (Strongest Armed Duo) (Door knocks) Snake & Kaz (Mission Complete) Kaz Radio. Outer Ops "Boss Radio" See also * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Original Soundtrack * Heaven's Divide/Koi no Yokushiryoku Single * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Vocal Tracks + Unreleased Instrumentals. External links [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx0JVKPGtTM&feature=youtu.be&t=16m19s Snake and Kaz First Encounter tapes in the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes] (English subtitles). Category:Music Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Soundtracks Category:Radio Drama